


White Wedding

by Zetran



Series: Fox Child [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetran/pseuds/Zetran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me in," he heard. "It's cold outside."</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Wedding

It was a day in which the humidity made the heat worse and the mosquitoes were out to feast. When night fell, however, it brought along the cold, much to the annoyance of Cloud Strife. The blond-haired man crossed his arms in front of himself, holding tightly onto the sleeves of his kimono as he watched his maids prepare his warm bath for him. Shivering lightly, he waited somewhat impatiently for them to finish, more than eager enough to step into the steaming water.

Quickly, the women completed their preparations and stepped back. Cloud shooed them out of his bathroom as politely as possible and slid the door closed behind them. Approaching the bath, he disrobed, his white kimono falling gracelessly to the floor. The blond slowly put his foot into the water, shuddering at the sudden difference in temperature before fully dunking himself in. He sighed in content and relaxed, leaning backwards and resting his arms on the edge.

Cloud closed his eyes. They snapped open as he heard a door slide open afterwards.

"Let me in," he heard. "It's cold outside."

The blond turned his head to the right, seeing a woman standing outside right in front of the open door. She trembled from the cold, her over-sized yutaka threatening to slip off her shoulders. He cursed himself for not making sure the door was locked.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked, his tone less than happy.

"Only a peasant, my liege. I ask of you to let me in, just for the night." Her grip on the door tightened, her hand completely covered by the sleeve of her red and white yutaka. From where he laid stiffly, Cloud could see her shivering grow worse, the yutaka almost completely revealing her breasts due to her pathetic hold on the fabric.

"I won't let anybody into my home for nothing in return – especially not a simple peasant." The blond doubted that the woman was who she claimed she was. "What's your offer?"

"Anything. Absolutely anything."

"Come in, then." Cloud sat up to better acknowledge the female stranger. "What's your name?"

"Sephiroth." The woman closed the door behind her and stepped forward, getting onto her knees and bowing.

"Rise. I see you're cold. Get in the bath with me."

With a simple incline of her head, Sephiroth did as Cloud requested. He noticed her body was pale and had a small tinge of blue which was barely noticeable on her skin as she slipped out of the yutaka. The blond moved out of the way to give her room to join him, and he hissed when her skin came into contact with his.

The woman was _freezing_.

"Thank you, my liege," Sephiroth said gratefully.

Cloud gently pulled Sephiroth into a small embrace and splashed small amounts of water on her. "Is this helping?"

"It is. The cold is leaving me." She kept still and gave the blond a small smile. Cloud smiled back, slowly leaning forward and nuzzling her neck. Sephiroth leaned into the touch, sighing as Cloud began to rub her upper back. She stiffened, however, when Cloud's hand began to go lower.

"You said you'd do anything," Cloud reminded her.

"I did," Sephiroth agreed. "But you see, I can't do that with you. Mother forbid it."

"Your mother? But you're an adult woman. You don't have to listen to her." Cloud reached forward, but Sephiroth pulled away and moved to the other side of the tub, facing the wall and showing her back to Cloud.

"I cannot. Not until I marry."

"Then," the blond tugged her by the arm, making her face him again, "why don't we wed?"

"So soon? We don't even know each other. We met only minutes ago."

"Yes. I need a bride, and I want the wedding to be private. We can do it right here, right now."

"Really?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes. Marry me."

Sephiroth smiled sweetly. Something was off about that smile, but Cloud couldn't place it. Something flickered in her eyes, and they changed.

Slit pupils stared back at him.

Sephiroth was the one to yank Cloud forward. The blond took the initiative and kiss her on the lips, sealing the marriage, even if Cloud only wanted it to be temporary. Sephiroth was pure beauty, but Cloud wanted nothing to do with a stranger. If she really was a mere peasant as she claimed to be, then that was another problem.

Cloud had royal blood in his veins. It would be a waste to wed a peasant.

Sephiroth kissed him back, making no protest as Cloud ran his hands down her body. She moaned softly when Cloud cupped her breasts and tweaked her nipples. The blond broke the kiss to nuzzle her neck again, squeezing her breasts lightly at the same time. The silver-haired woman leaned closer to Cloud.

"Love me," she whispered in his ear. "That's all I want. For you to love me." She pushed him, making him lie back in the tub as she climbed on top of him. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," Cloud said. "I do love you."

Sephiroth smiled sweetly. Something was off about that smile, but Cloud couldn't place it. He blinked, and then he swore her ears changed.

They appeared pointier.

The silver-haired woman was on him again, generous with her kisses. Cloud began to touch again, suggestively squeezing her thighs. The sweet smile came again, and Sephiroth roughly grasped Cloud's erection and jerked it. The blond hissed, massaging Sephiroth's thighs to encourage her.

"Have you done this before?" he asked. "It seems you have."

"Love me."

"I do."

"Do you? Truly?"

"Yes."

Sephiroth smiled sweetly. Something was off about the smile, and Cloud now knew why.

Her ears elongated and she now had a tail, both with pale, silver fur.

 _A fox_ , Cloud realized with horror. He had little time to react, however, when he clenched his teeth and cried out in pain.

Sephiroth continued to smile, sticking her finger deeper into the blond's ass. Cloud groaned loudly and was tempted to scream for help, but something stopped him from making louder noises.

"Love me, my liege. Love me," Sephiroth said, nearly begging. Cloud leaned out of the tub, reaching for something, _anything_ to help him. His anus burned even more as Sephiroth began to thrust.

"Love me, Cloud."

The blond's hand bumped against something, and, without thinking, he grabbed it.

A knife. He'd forgotten it was there, on the small table next to the tub. Immediately, he plunged it into Sephiroth's back.

The demon fox removed her fingers and screeched in agony, rocketing forward and latching onto the blond's throat. She dug her teeth in deep, cutting off Cloud's air before pulling back and ripping off the flesh.

Cloud choked and gurgled, dropping the knife and putting his hands to his neck. He could feel the blood running down his skin.

"We'll go..." Sephiroth said weakly. She breathed heavily, wrapping her arms around Cloud and laying on top of him. "We'll both go... together..."

There was no other sound. Blood trickled into the bath water as Cloud felt himself grow weaker and weaker. Slowly, everything faded to black.

* * *

Notes:

Idea conceived: 2014年4月28日（月）

Started: 2014年8月6日（水）

Finished: 2014年8月14日（木）

Cover done by me.

This took a ridiculous amount of time to write. Not as ridiculous as that chapter of _Doll_ which is currently about half finished, but still. I think I'm losing it... Even so, I've wanted to try something like this for a while. I'm a huge fan of Rule 63 (gender swap), but I absolutely despise Ukeroth. It was either do a yuri of Cloud and Seph or challenge myself to have female Sephiroth/normal Cloud with femdom in it (another thing I go nuts for, hehe). I chose the latter because yuri seemed a bit unfitting here. Or is that just me?

I have no idea how to tag the relationship part of this since they're both originally men. Sorry for those who got sucked in and stuck around until hitting the bottom. :'D But still, I'd like to know what you thought of this. Like the idea, don't like it, it doesn't matter. I'd still be very interested in knowing.

Back to the main fics again. This was just an excuse to distract myself from an uncooperative chapter. I'll try my best to have a quick update out, but I fear that I'll be unable to do that anymore. Damn motivation.


End file.
